


Conditions

by Stariceling



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: Dubious Consent, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gateau has been trying to get into Marron's pants for a long time, but Marron wants some conditions in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I completely forgot this existed. I took it down years ago thinking I would edit it, but I really don't think I can fix it the way I want at this point without it being sometimes completely different.
> 
> I still really like the idea of Gateau being all eager and handsy while Marron is the one actually in charge and ordering him around, but unfortunately the execution falls flat and makes it veer into places of dubious consent.

“Look at meee!”

Against his better judgement, Marron looked up, startled out of his meditation. He was treated to a front row view of one of Gateau’s favorite poses. Rippling, bronzed muscle was such a common sight these days it was easy to feign indifference even when surprised by one.

“Want to see me flex my pecs?”

Marron looked away haughtily and got to his feet. He had gotten a lot of practice suppressing the urge to blush or stare at Gateau’s displays. He couldn’t walk away, however. One of his legs had gone numb from him sitting on it for so long and he wasn’t sure it would stay steady if he tried to walk.

“Want me to carry you?”

A slight blush slipped past Marron’s defenses in his surprise. How did Gateau know so quickly?

“You don’t have to.” What Marron meant was that he could walk on his own, but he wasn’t sure Gateau would have the sense to take it that way.

“I want to.”

That much was plain to Marron. Gateau’s hands were much too eager. They were already resting on his shoulders.

“Don’t you dare pick me up,” Marron said, a little too quickly. Gateau smiled at him.

“Scared?”

“Of course not!” Marron tried to step out of Gateau’s grip, but when his numb leg wobbled under him he found himself supported anyway. Until he got this close to him, it would slip Marron’s mind just how strong Gateau really was. Being cradled against that solid chest made his heart speed up with a nervous sort of excitement. He had always taken it for granted that Gateau’s superhuman strength was something for other people to worry about.

“Fine. Do whatever you want.” Arguing was just getting Marron in trouble. He realized too late that Gateau would interpret this the wrong way too.

“Anything?” Gateau looked much too happy about that. Marron didn’t respond, keeping his face closed until Gateau started sliding his hands over Marron’s robes in an attempt to get them off.

“You can’t take off my clothes,” Marron insisted.

Hands reluctantly released his robes, and Gateau didn’t try to undress him again. Instead he nuzzled his mouth against Marron’s.

Marron pushed Gateau’s face away, “Don’t kiss me!”

Again Gateau didn’t protest, but shifted his attention to another form of torment. He pressed his knee between Marron’s legs and pulled him up until he was straddling Gateau’s powerful thigh with his toes barely touching the ground.

Marron had his face pressed into Gateau’s chest. He was having a hard time protesting against this. He could say it was because his voice was muffled in Gateau’s embrace, but the solid press of hard muscle against a very sensitive part of his body was something he didn’t want to protest, no matter how cocky and overeager Gateau was being.

One of Gateau’s hands moved to the small of Marron’s back. He tilted Marron forward, increasing the pressure. Marron could only clutch at Gateau’s shoulders as Gateau moved.

Marron bit back a groan as Gateau rubbed him into his leg. He could feel the muscles in Gateau’s thigh tensing under him. Marron felt hot all over now, not just from his blush. He wanted more, and even thought he knew he was moving against Gateau, it was easier to pretend that Gateau was the one doing everything to him.

Then, without warning, Marron felt all of the heat pumping out of him in an intoxicating rush. He couldn’t think, only knowing that he was being crushed against Gateau’s muscular chest and being kissed so passionately that he couldn’t breathe.

Gateau let Marron back down onto his own feet. Marron’s legs were shaking so badly that he had to lean on Gateau for support.

“There you are,” Gateau murmured fondly, letting Marron rest his head on him.

“I. . .” Marron was having a hard time grasping what he had just done. Gateau was practically purring about it, he was so pleased. For some reason that irritated Marron. That satisfied smile could only mean Gateau had taken advantage of him, and he grasped for some way to get that smirk off of Gateau’s face.

“I told you not to kiss me.” With the force of willpower alone Marron made his voice and his legs stay steady. He should be able to walk away now, but all he did was simply stop leaning against Gateau.

“I’ll follow your conditions more carefully next time.” Gateau winked at him.

“There isn’t going to be a next time,” Marron shot back in his frustration.

“You know you can’t lie Marron.”

“I mean it!”

“Sure,” Gateau got hold of Marron again. “Let’s clean you up before arguing.” Marron couldn’t keep from blushing in shame. The front of his robes were wet and sticky, and he didn’t want to think about why.

“I’m not lying,” Marron lied insistently as Gateau led him away.

That had been his first. . . No, Marron decided it didn’t count if he didn’t let Gateau take his clothes off. He wouldn’t let Gateau be his first. The overpowered man was cocky and pushy enough as it was! Never mind his good qualities, the strength and steadfast nature and the way he somehow had enough self-control to be gentle when Marron was hurt, or even the fact that he was the only one Marron could actually imagine doing such a thing with. If Marron didn’t stay in control somehow, if he let the other man get his way without a fight, Gateau was going to become utterly insufferable.

* * *

Marron refused to look at Gateau, though the older man had been watching him for several minutes. He was still hoping that Gateau would go away if he just ignored him.

“Still mad at me?” Gateau asked, though Marron thought he should know the answer already. Marron didn’t answer, but that didn’t stop Gateau from taking a seat on the bed beside him.

Gateau leaned in a whispered into Marron’s ear, keeping his voice low and trying to sound seductive, “I won’t kiss you this time.” Marron refrained from pointing out that such an assurance could hardly be considered romantic.

“I don’t care.”

“Hm?” Gateau moved closer without actually touching Marron.

“I don’t care if you kiss me or not,” Marron elaborated.

“Really?” Gateau practically glowed. He kissed Marron lightly on the lips, making Marron relax slightly. Of course Gateau was capable of being gentle and thoughtful sometimes. He didn’t have to rush in like a bull and trample over all of Marron’s reservations.

The gentle touch didn’t last long, though. Soon Gateau was pushing him back on the bed, his mouth fixed over Marron’s. Gateau started to touch and pull at Marron through his robes. It was too much in addition to the kiss.

“Don’t touch,” Marron commanded as soon as Gateau released his mouth and he could breathe.

“Sure,” Gateau agreed. Marron did not feel as relieved as he should have. Gateau moved to whisper in his ear, “I love a challenge.”

Marron couldn’t keep himself from blushing. Where was the self control he had so carefully cultivated? It was gone as soon as Gateau got his hands on him, and Gateau was the person he needed to be in control around above all. “So I’m just another conquest to you?” he snapped.

“You’re my only conquest.”

He didn’t know what he had been hoping for, but Marron did not feel reassured by that. Gateau was diligently not putting his hands on Marron as he kissed him through his robes. Slowly but steadily he was moving down towards the same part of Marron’s body which he had tormented before.

Marron gasped, but lay back without resisting. He would never admit that he was anticipating, with both fear and pleasure, what Gateau was going to do.

Gateau wasted no time with teasing or hesitation. In seconds he was kissing Marron’s shuddering arousal through his robes. Marron gasped and tried not to writhe. He couldn’t hide his arousal, but he could at least pretend Gateau wasn’t making him lose his mind.

Gateau opened his mouth and sucked on Marron through the cloth, and Marron had no more time for questions. Gateau kept making noises of pleasure, moaning as if he was taking in the most delicious ambrosia.

Marron couldn’t help himself. His cries rose along with Gateau’s groans. He grabbed hold of the blankets under him with both hands and struggled to stay still.

Gateau did not relent until Marron was shuddering under him, finished. He took Marron briefly in his arms, done with his torment.

“I said don’t touch,” Marron scolded, grasping at any reason to put Gateau back in his place.

The wight of Gateau’s hands left him and he threw one arm over his eyes. He didn’t want to have been turned on by that loud, self-satisfied, muscle-brained man.

“Marron.”

“Get out of my room.” He was well aware it was too late for that now. should have said that to begin with.

“I don’t care.” Gateau started to remove Marron’s clothes. Marron couldn’t even summon the strength to struggle properly. All the fight had drained out of him.

“Stop that! You’ve done enough!”

“I won’t do anything to you.” Gateau held Marron down with one hand. With the other he reached behind him for the basin of water sitting beside the bed. Marron was stiff through the indignity of having Gateau clean him.

“Don’t sulk.” Gateau took Marron by the shoulders and tried to kiss him, but Marron put one hand over him mouth and held him away.

“Don’t touch me. I’ve had enough of you.” Marron shoved Gateau away.

“Whatever you want.”

To Marron’s surprise, Gateau left without a fight.

* * *

Gateau leaned against Marron’s door, frustrated. He hadn’t meant to upset Marron. He had only wanted to touch him. Marron had not responded at all in the way Gateau had hoped. In fact Gateau had been forcefully reminded of just how young and inexperienced Marron was. He had only just realized that he was just corrupting Marron. The boy had probably never been touched before, let alone like that. Of course he was upset.

Gateau wished he could be back at work already, preferably a mission he could carry out alone. He needed something to take his mind off of Marron. He needed to be busy.

Obviously he could leave Marron alone, he had kept his hands to himself for this long, hadn’t he? Gateau just didn’t think he could keep himself from wanting Marron. He could control his body, force himself not to touch or even look at Marron. He had thought he could follow whatever command Marron gave him.

Gateau ground his fist into the doorframe. He was going to dream about how Marron looked when he had made him come. There was no way to get that out of his head, not even if Marron had thought to ask it of him.


End file.
